Well this was unexpected
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Okay I'm bad at summaries I"m sorry! SpencerxOC Slight smut in this as well. Don't like OCs or yaoi? Dont read. Simple! Thank you


**A brand new oneshot involving Spencer and my oc Ben!**

**Swearing, drunkeness... please do enjoy ;D**

It was a sunny day in the city of New York. The sun was high in the sky as the international Beyblade tournament continued on in the heart of the city.

The teams went at it, giving everything they had. The teams that were facing each other were the Blitzkrieg Boys and F-Dynasty. Julia and Raul appeared to be giving the team a run for their money with their synchronised attacks.

Tala merely snickered as Julia came closer and closer to Wolborg with her Thunder Pegasus. He hunched his shoulders a little and waited for the perfect moment to attack her. Wolborg instantly dodged the oncoming attack without too much effort or strain and doubled around the bend for his final finishing move.

Tala laughed. "Now, Wolborg!" His signature move started to build up more and more speed as the dish around them froze slightly from the icy cold friction Wolborg was emitting from his core. "NOVAE ROG!"

Wolborg sped towards Thunder Pegasus at an alarming rate, the dish behind him left with trails of ice. Wolborg rose from his blade, the wolf howling which gave the Beyblade more and more strength for the final finishing move.

"NO!" Julia shrieked as Wolborg made contact with Thunder Pegasus, throwing the purple beyblade out of the dish. She looked back with a shocked look to her face. How did they manage to see past their attacks!? It just couldn't be possible!

Tala snatched Wolborg from the dish. "Better luck next time. Maybe you should try the Russian circus. They need clowns like you." He laughed and walked down and out of the arena with the rest of his team.

Julia bore daggers at the back of Tala's head and stomped off with Raul and Romero following close behind; the younger of the two trying to calm her down.

Tala lead his team down the hall to their locker room. He shut the door behind them and smirked. "That match was at an amateur level. Who do they think they're trying to beat here?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. They had no chance against us!" He sat down on the bench and looked up and around for Kai. He growled. "He's fucked off again… as usual."

Tala shrugged. "Don't let it get to you, Spence. He's probably just off training by himself." He sat down at the table and turned the tv on, the next battle he was intrigued to watch. Since BBA lost to the White Tigers, the Chinese team were facing off against the Australian team that had been placed as the back-up team of the tournament. The whole idea of it was slightly strange and confusing but it seemed to work.

The three Blitzkrieg Boys watched on with growing interest as the brutish member of the Australian team; Calvin, released his special technique to take out the leader of White Tiger X. The darkness surrounded the dish as he caught his beyblade and turned sharply to walk back to his team.

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Impressive… although I could easily see the flaw in his attack. It was too strong and he came around that curve with his attack too sharply." He narrowed his eyebrows since they were observing every team and players attacks in case they needed to face that in the future.

They watched as Sabrina approached Rei and they both launched their beyblades with such a force that it appeared as though the launcher and rip cord created too much friction.

Tala knew that Chadwick was meant to be a special guest at the tournaments this year but he suddenly fell ill so the short girl had to fill in his place. Her attitude pissed him off… a lot. She was often seen looking into the distance as speeches were given, yawning, prodding her ear with her finger… shit like that.

"GATLING CLAW!" Rei shouted as Driger rushed faster and faster towards the magenta blade. Green lightning sparked from the attack ring of the grey blade.

Sabrina grinned and swayed playfully on the spot. "Ready to play little, tiger?" She looked down at her blade and her grin widened. "Time to stop fooling around. DRAMON! FINISH HIM!"

Everyone watched on as the magenta blades bit lit up a rich golden colour and a huge black dragon rose from the blade, his roar ripping through the stadium. He unfolded his wings and spread them, glaring down at Driger with hard jade green eyes. Blue and yellow lightning sparked from the attack ring of the blade as his speed picked up.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Sabrina shouted. The blade sped towards Driger with such a terrifying speed. The dragon roared, egging the blade to go faster and faster.

Rei smirked. "You think that will defeat me!? ENGINE GEAR ENGAGE!" He punched the air as the lightning struck the opposing beyblade, pushing it back.

Sabrina's emerald eyes went wide. "E-ENGINE GEAR!?" She shielded her eyes as the light became too strong for her. She couldn't see what was going on so how the hell was she supposed to win!?

Spencer swallowed. "She's screwed… especially since she doesn't have engine gear." He looked to Tala. I thought all teams had to have engine gear?"

Tala shook his head. "This team was a late edition to the tournament. Mr. Dickenson didn't tell them about the gear piece, I suppose."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Harsh…" He watched on with interest.

Rei stepped back and waited for the light to fade away. He growled when he saw the magenta beyblade still spinning. He looked up to see the girl standing and grinning. "How are you still standing!?"

Sabrina slapped her leg. "I'm as sturdy as a fucking ox!" She looked up at Dramon. "Ready to finish this little party?" She grinned when Dramon roared and rose up. "I take that as a yes! GO!"

"DRIGER ATTACK THEM!" Rei screamed and put all of his energy and stamina into this final attack.

Sabrina stood her ground and waited for the right time. "Ready?" Dramon growled and hunched down as Driger rushed closer and closer. "NOW DRAMON! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Dramon ducked his head and roared in Driger's direction, the magenta beyblade speeding towards the grey one.

This was their last all out attack. Lightning flew across the stadium, barely missing the people in the audience. Both beasts rose above the ground, cascading and biting, slashing and roaring, biting and body slamming.

Then… it went silent. The beasts retreated to their beyblades, exhausted. Both Rei and Sabrina fell to their knees, looking at each other across the stadium. Both beyblades came to a stop at the same time. They both had the same wide eyed expression on their faces.

"uhh… IT'S A TIE! GIVE IT UP FOR REI FROM WHITE TIGER X AND SABRINA FROM TEAM AD!" DJ shouted and punched the air, the crowd going wild and screaming for the two on the ground.

Rei stood up and walked to Sabrina, holding out a friendly hand. "Nice battle! We should do it again some time."

Sabrina took his hand and hoisted herself up, giving the Chinese boy a smile. "Yeah. I don't usually beyblade that often but that battle took the breath out of me." They shook hands, sealing the athletic bond.

Tala raised his eyebrows. "She's not bad. She's a bit too brash though…" He looked up at his team mates. "Let's go for food and then go and train." He stood up when they both nodded in agreement.

Ben hummed happily as he walked through the shopping centre. He looked into windows. He liked to window shop. It meant he didn't have to commit to buying anything. He could just eye rape everything! It made it the more pleasant for him.

He chuckled and continued on, thinking about what he would get his team for dinner tonight. Sabrina had made a curry last night and they spent the night fighting over the toilet. He shuddered at the thought and walked into the supermarket.

"Wow…. It's so big." He gaped at the size of the supermarket. It was much bigger than he had seen back home in Australia. He lived just on the edge of the city so the supermarkets near him were rather small.

He walked around trying to look for the fresh produce. He pouted a little. His bright hazel eyes searching the isles while he scratched his light chestnut hair. He carried the basket cautiously as he rounded a corner, gasping as he bumped into something huge and heavy.

"Oof!" He stumbled back a little as he realised it was a person. "Oh I do apologise!" He had a slight British accent but it was only very mild. He gasped as the huge blonde Blitzkrieg Boy turned and looked down at him with teal eyes.

Ben's eyes went wide as the huge blonde towered over him. He stepped back a little as he was shadowed. He backed into a ceiling support pole. "I-I'm terribly sorry!" He squeaked.

Spencer blinked at the Australian and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it. You lost?" He walked to Ben, the Australian reaching just below his shoulder.

Ben nodded quickly. "Y-yes. I'm trying to look for some fresh produce but I can't seem to locate it." He kept his hazel eyes on Spencer the entire time, watching as the Russian looked back and jabbed his thumb. "I saw some vegetables and meat back there." He lead the trembling boy to the section. "Don't worry. Tala won't admit that he got us lost in here too."

Ben smiled a little. "He and Calvin sound very similar…" He chuckled and covered his mouth as Spencer gave him a stare. "Sorry…"

Spencer shrugged. "Well here you go." He ruffled Ben's hair. "You seem like the nice one of your team. We watched the battle the other day… it was impressive."

Ben blushed a little and looked away, clutching the handles of the basket. "Yes. Sabrina and Calvin are both very strong. Although Calvin can be quite brutish and Sabrina can be quite lazy." He chuckled and smiled up at Spencer. "But they seem to complement each other in battle so it all works in the end I guess."

Spencer looked up in thought. "I see. Sounds like a good plan of attack." He slapped Ben's shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. "Well I'll see you around sometime. I need to find my team now." He turned and left the Australian standing and gaping.

Did… he just half befriend a massive Russian? Almost bigger than a bear. Ben swallowed hard as he shook his head and continued on with the shopping.

The bar was full of drunkards… the Australian's were no exception. Sabrina and Calvin were almost pissed out of their minds. Sabrina befriended some men wearing large and oddly shaped hats and danced with them a little while chugging down her beer.

Mr. Dickenson had tried to coax everyone to try and ignore the behaviour. It was until Calvin pulled Sabrina away from the spotlight that shit started going down.

"Don tel me wa ta dooooo. Yu doooon cotol ma life!" Sabrina yelled.

Calvin blinked. Okay he was wasted but not as wasted as her. He cleared his throat. "Brin… you're talking to a cactus… I'm over here."

Sabrina pointed at the cactus. "Yuuuu betar believe ya scchweeeet arsehole that yar a cactus!" She turned to leave and fell face down on the floor, unconscious from the alcohol consumption.

Ben blushed with embarrassment as the other teams watched on. He wanted to sink to floor and die. He covered his face with his hands as he felt himself about to cry. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Spencer standing over him.

He had tears in his hazel eyes as he stared with wide eyes. Spencer looked down at him with sincerity. "You can stay in our room tonight if you like…"

Ben bit his bottom lip and nodded, whimpering. He stood up and looked back at his 'friends' as Calvin threw up in the cactus pot. Sabrina had passed out on the floor. He was so ashamed to be on the same team as them..

He followed Spencer out of the bar and towards the hotel. He had never been up close to the other Russians before… He knew they were big but they couldn't be any bigger than Spencer… right!? Ben gulped at the thought.

Spencer walked alongside Ben calmly. "How do you put up with that?"

Ben smiled weakly to himself. "It's quite easy really… I usually just block it out. Sabrina was born and raised on a farm so this behaviour is natural for her I suppose… and Calvin was raised by his father in a caravan for most of his life so this behaviour is also normal to him." He his eyes away from Spencer a little. "Sometimes I'm ashamed to know them but on the other hand they helped me to build up my confidence." He beamed up at Spencer.

He smiled down at the Australian. "Wow… and here I thought they were just two pigs taking you down with them. They almost sound like they care."

Ben chuckled. "They can be very caring. Sabrina has been my friend since we were young. She beat up my bullies and we've been best friends ever since." He laughed as Spencer chuckled.

They approached the door to the room. "The others may or may not be awake. They left fairly early." He opened the door and sighed when he found Tala on the couch flipping through channels, Bryan sitting at the kitchen table and Kai nowhere to be found. "Hey guys. I'm back."

Tala looked up and instantly narrowed his thick eyebrows. "Get him out of here." He set his icy glare on Ben.

Spencer shut the door and lead Ben to the room. "He's staying here for the night."

"SAYS WHO!?"

"Says me." Spencer gave the glare right back to Tala and shut the door, sealing that he had won the battle. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Ben blushed and sat on the bed, smiling at how soft it was. He looked to the bedside table and saw the blue beyblade sitting contently on it. He leaned in closer and his smile grew. "Your beyblade is set out so well… I love it!"

Spencer stood across from Ben and smirked. "Seaborg has been there for me since I was younger. Always looked out for me. He's a strong bit beast too. How about yours?"

Ben blushed a little. "I don't actually beyblade that much anymore. I'm really just here to make sure Calvin and Sabrina don't go destroying anything and to make sure their beyblades stay in proper condition." He beamed up at Spencer. "I don't mind really."

Spencer chuckled and sat down next to bed, hoisting the mattress up a little. "Yeah… we had a kid on our team a couple of years back. But Kai beat him in the preliminary rounds and that's how we winded up with him." He sighed. "Ian's a good kid… but he and Bryan fought like something shocking."

Ben blinked. "The tall albino?" He gulped when Spencer shot a glare. "S-sorry! Um… I've just been noticing him staring at Sabrina a lot. I didn't mean to label him…"

Spencer smirked. "Don't worry. He albino… but he's in pretty good condition for one.. I had no idea he was eyeing her off."

"Everyone does… it's a bit nerve wracking at times when she gets a lot of stares because of her…. Accessories." Ben looked up at Spencer. "Do you think I talk too much? Calvin says I do…"

Spencer leaned in to Ben and looked him in the eyes. Teal and hazel mixing. He shook his head slowly and took Ben's chin in between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him senseless, smiling when he felt the boy gasp.

Ben darted his eyes around frantically but soon closed them slowly and returned the kiss, sliding his hands up to rest on Spencer's cheeks, feeling his sturdy jaw tighten as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

They kept up the kissing match for quite some time. Lips parting, breaths gasping, tongues clashing. So much passion emitted from them as they eventually collapsed to the bed; Ben wrapping his slender legs around Spencer's mid-section.

After a while they pulled away from the kiss and breathed heavily for air. They stared into each other's eyes, the passion burning once again. Ben ran his slender and slightly tanned fingers through Spencer's blonde tresses and they once again started to kiss, holding each other.

"Ben…" Spencer whispered, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "You don't talk too much.." He once again captured Ben's lips in a heated kiss and it began again.

The next morning was interesting. Sabrina and Calvin sat at the table with the other teams as they shot the two intense glares. Sabrina held a pale mug of strong coffee in her hand, making the room smell.

"Your behaviour last night was appalling! No I don't care what I promised to Chadwick with you, young lady! You are out of this circuit! Your team is disqualified!"

Sabrina's eyes were bloodshot, she had a splitting headache and now she had a fat man yelling in her face. She stood up, the mug shaking a little from the caffine rush she was getting. Everyone watched on with slight shock as she gave the old man a glare.

"If I had a dick, I'd tell you to suck it old man. I don't give a fuck about you or this lousy game! I'm only here as a favour to Chad. He practically begged me to come here." She looked at the rest of the teams as they glared at her. "You're all so childish, calling my behaviour primitive. You all get amusement out of spinning tops. What a joke." She turned to Mr. Dickenson and gave a mock bow. "I thank you for having me on this circuit of yours, good man. But now I bid you farewell." She turned and walked to the door, slightly wobbly from the amount of alcohol inside of her system still.

Everyone sent each other gaped expressions as Mr. Dickenson shook with anger. The old man stomped from the room to report this behaviour to the beyblade council.

Ben sighed. "But I enjoyed the circuit…" He said reluctantly as they walked from the bus to the airport.

"Tough tits, Ben. This is what happens when guys like that have their heads shoved so far up their asses." Sabrina mumbled as she switched shoulders of her bag.

Ben stopped and looked at Calvin and Sabrina. He whimpered a little as they both stopped and stared at him. "I… I don't want to go home."

Calvin raised an eyebrow. "Why? You got a girlfriend here or something?" When he was silent and blushed Calvin grinned. "I bet it's that Matilda chick right? She seems like your type."

Sabrina groaned. "Please don't tell me it's that Julia scragg…."

Ben looked away. "It's neither of them… or any other one."

Calvin blinked. "A guy? Whoa Ben has it going on!" He tapped his finger against his chin. "I saw you leave last night with a tall blonde."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "The only tall blonde I've ever noticed is that Blitzkrieg Boy…" Sabrina and Calvin shot each other stares and then looked wide eyed back at Ben. "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Ben?"

Ben Squeaked. "We kissed last night! While you and Calvin were passed out…" Ben squeezed his eyes shut. "I LIKE HIM!"

Sabrina laughed and walked back outside and back towards the hotel. Calvin followed along with Ben. This was going to be interesting… wasn't it?

Ben clung to Sabrina's leg as she dragged his weight towards the training area. She growled and huffed and pointed at the tall blonde training with his team. "HEY YOU!"

They looked at her with bored expressions. Spencer looked down at Ben on the floor as Sabrina kicked her leg free and stomped towards the blonde. "YOU AND ME! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Tala laughed. "I thought this game was primitive to you?" He looked her over. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and she breathed heavily, signalling that she was tired. "You want to fight Spencer? Do you know you'll get run over?"

Sabrina snorted. "Please, I've had a tractor fall on top of me before. I'm sure you're soldier isn't much of a difference."

Spencer pulled out Seaborg and his launcher. "I accept your challenge!" Everyone gaped at Spencer as he glared at her. "You treat Ben like shit. If it was up to me I'd have him with us. Get ready you little mutt."

Sabrina pulled her beyblade out and prepared her launcher. "Oh I am ready." They both had a stare down before finally launching their beyblades into the dish, both instantly going to read the others attack.

"SEABORG! Don't let her take advantage of you!" Seaborg circled the magenta beyblade smoothly and with long strides in his spin. Spencer seemed to have the upper hand since his beyblade was built more for endurance rather than power. "NOW! STROMBOLION!"

Seaborg rose from the beyblade, singing to Dramon as a tidal wave rose.

Sabrina growled as the frenzied attacks began with Dramon trying to get away from the attacks. Spencer was massive. This wasn't just a beybattle, this was also a hands on fight. Spencer launched attack after attack at her. If she allowed herself to get hit even once that would be it. She saw the huge muscles bulging as he lashed out.

She was then backed against the wall, no hopes of getting out. Spencer towered over her as her eyes widened with fear. Spencer smirked. "Got you! NOW!" He went to punch her square in the face.

Sabrina ducked from the punch and crouched. With a single, final attack, she put all of her force and attack into a final uppercut. She got Spencer right in between his chin and throat, knocking the huge Russian back. He stumbled and fell to his knee, gasping for air.

Everything screamed to Sabrina for her to finish him off. If she used her final attack she could finish him. The battle would be over… She hesitated. Calvin yelled at her to finish him. She shook her head and looked to Dramon. "Rest easy, my friend." She approached Spencer to see if he was alright.

She reached out. "Are you alright?" She leant down a little. Before she had time to react, a huge hand shot up and clamped around her neck tightly. She gasped instantly grabbing and clawing at the hand as Spencer stood up, taking her with him as he slammed her against the wall, the hand tightening. His eyes were dark as though it wasn't even him in there.

"Shit. Spencer stop!" Tala ran to him to try and calm him down. He knew that when they were at the Abbey Boris had gotten the wrong end of this stick as well and ended up in this condition until Spencer was beaten off of him. But the only problem was they couldn't beat Spencer off of Sabrina.

His mind was set to eliminate her. His teal eyes darkened as he squeezed harder and hard, the girl above him kicking at him and making awful choking and gagging noises as her eyes rolled up into her head slowly, her lips turning blue from the oxygen cut from her air ways.

Bryan took Spencer from behind and grabbed around his throat, kneeing him in the back and hearing him grunt, releasing the girl. "Calm the fuck down, Spence!"

Ben watched on with horror as Sabrina crumpled to the ground, unmoving and then looked to Spencer as his eyes were savage. They held fear and anger behind them. Ben approached him cautiously and put his hand to his arm. "Spencer…."

He looked down at Ben, hearing his name being called soothingly. He saw the concern and hurt in those hazel eyes and calmed down a little, looking at the scene below him and then back to Ben. "Fuck…"

Sabrina rubbed her neck as they walked to the tarmac to board the plane home. Calvin looked to her. "Just leave it alone, would ya!?"

Sabrina shot him a glare. "You'd be rubbing your neck too if you had a giant hand try to kill you!" They continued on to board the plane.

Ben stopped and turned, giving one final look to America. He sighed. Why did nothing ever go right? He blinked when he saw the team of boys approaching, holding a big bouquet of flowers nonetheless. He smiled as his team stopped.

Sabrina jumped behind Calvin and glared from her place. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Tala held out the flowers to Ben. "These are an apology… you know how the rest goes." He looked to Sabrina and smirked. "It was fun. We'll provoke you next time."

Sabrina growled. "Go and suck a cock."

Spencer approached Ben. "Sorry it didn't work out…"

Ben beamed. "I'm just glad we got to sort it out in the end…" He stood on his tip toes and kissed Spencer's cheek. "I'll see you around sometime…"

Spencer grinned. "Maybe we can have.. um… some barbecue… with shrimp…"

Ben beamed. "I'd be delighted!"

Sabrina looked back at them. "Pervert…" They boarded the plane to leave the country for good. Sure they had been kicked out of the tournament…. Sure she had gotten a bit pissed off her brain and possibly pissed her pants… But Ben smiled at the memories he and Spencer made together. Perhaps they could do it again sometime.

He blushed at the thought as they got into the plane and set off back home to their native soil.

**And there you have it! The ending sucked a little but I'm glad I finally got this out of the way.**

**Thanks I hope you enjoyed and please review~~**

**~SD**


End file.
